List of Characters
This is a list of characters from each show Snowjacked *Derf-A man hired to help Layta find her snowjacked family. *Layta-A lady set out to find her family after they've been snowjacked. *Jane-A person that experiments alot. *Brent- Jane's boyfriend.He usually gets killed. Do's and Don'ts The Narrator(Do's and Don'ts) Though he isn't a character at all he is the main character of the series, having appeared in all episodes.He always gives tips and advices to the kids according to the theme of the episode. Jimmy Jimmy is one of the main characters of the series. First introduced in Hiding a Body, he is usually the one who asks the question or has the problem that starts the episode. He seems to be good friends with LeBarbeque and Susie. He hates Susie's dog and kills it in Ritualistic Sacrifice so he could stop hearing it barking endlessly. Susie Susie is another one of the main characters of the series. She was first introduced in Hiding a Body, but her name wasn't revealed until Mate Selection. She is a fat girl who loves to eat. In Mate Selection, she appears to have a crush on Jimmy. Also, in Deserted Island, when Jimmy and Susie are in front of a waterfall, she quotes it to be "romantic". She owns a dog called Munchkin, but Jimmy kills it in Ritualistic Sacrifice. She has been killed twice in the series: Jimmy smashed a shovel on her skull in Hiding a Body to respect the third law of body disposal (no witnesses), and Jimmy backstabbed her in Deserted Island after she tried to escape him but failed because she was unable to run for too long. Gidget Gidget is a young blonde girl whom Jimmy has a crush on. She is extremely dumb and she loves puppies. She was introduced in Mate Selection. She doesn't pay attention to Jimmy, but she shows interest in Clifford because he is a good listener. Gregory Gregory, also referred to as "The Emo Kid," is always heard giving dark yet poetic speeches. First introduced in Hiding a Body, his long hair makes many viewers believe he is a girl. Though his name isn't mentioned in the series, the emo videos on the Do's And Don'ts Playlist and also a post in Facebook confirmed his name. Clyde Clyde is the nerdiest kid of all the characters. He is introduced in Mate Selection, proving that Susie has cooties. On June 7th, 2012, Clyde said in a "Complete the Sentence" post that Clifford is his brother and he shouldn't have gave him brain damage. He invented the Shivernator X50, a brain- damaging weapon. Vicky Vicky is a lilac-haired kid who first appears in Veganism. She is the main character throughout the episode, until an unseen character (Clyde) shoots her with the Shivernator X50, which causes her to have brain damage. Vicky has shown to be a devoted but threatening character. In The Gym, she is shown to still retain her brain damage in a small cameo, and further background appearances, her brain has been restored. She is shown to hate Jimmy when she posted a comment on a Facebook page in Gangs. Oddly enough, she joined Jimmy's new church in Starting a Cult. LeBarbeque LeBarbeque is a black child. He first appears in Mate Selection near the end when narrator announces that homosexuality is optional, then Jimmy glances over at LeBarbeque who says, "No" firmly. He has a major role in Race Relations where his name is also revealed. In Rap, it is revealed that his dad wants him to be a rap artist, and has to follow all the tips that The Narrator gives him. He is friends with Jimmy and Susie. Clifford Clifford, Clyde's Brother, is a blonde-haired boy who has brain damage, which was given to him by Clyde. To Suzie, he's a vegetable that she wants to eat, but it is shown in Mate Selection, his first appearance, that Gidget shows interest in him. In Gangs, Clifford and his brain-damaged kids use huge robotic bodies to fight off of Jimmy and LeBarbeque's gang. After Jimmy tells him that the robot bodies can fly, Clifford and his brain damaged friends leave the gang prison. His appearances were in Mate Selection, Veganism, and Gangs. Henry Henry is the boy that Jimmy, Susie, and Gregory accidently kill in "Hiding a Body". The three were planning on bringing him back to life, but he then wouldn't have a soul. Eventually they turn him into chocolate and attempt to sell some of the "chocolate" to Henry's mom, which asks them if they'd seen him. Henry is not seen, but was mentioned when Jimmy posted that he had Susie, Gregory, and Henry to play Russian roulette with, but Henry got shot and Jimmy and Susie had to get rid of DNA evidence in the "chocolate mass" after Gregory was wished away. Pubertina *Pubertina-or Pubs.She is an eleven year old girl currently going through puberty. *Debs-Pubertina's 9 year old friend. *Andrew-Pubertina's crush.he is later revealed to be gay. Krogzilla *Krogzilla (Character)-A 200-foot monster downsized to 6 feet tall thanks to scientists. *Jeff The Barnacle-A barnacle living on the side of Krogzilla's face. *Regurgitor-Krogzilla's main rival. *Marcus-A guy helping Krogzilla to get a job. Zombies vs. Ninjas *Spencer *Tanzy Tanzy is the pink ninja and the only female of the group. She does all the cooking, cleaning, and often, nagging. She is often put in a bad mood due to the other boys' immaturity. She is shown to have a close friendship and sides with Chris/Bartleby in arguments. She is "the heart" of the group and usually tries to work out compromises, but when she runs out of patience she explodes in anger. She likes (or at least respects) reading and science. Chris and Bartleby *Chris: Chris is the yellow ninja who has been silent for season 1, it is unknown whether or not he's mute, but all the talking for him is done by Bartleby. In "DON'T GET SICK!, the 9th episode, he is the only one who didn't puke through his mouth. Oddly enough, Bartleby puked for Chris. *Bartleby: Bartleby is the purple puppet controlled by Chris. All the ninjas except for Spencer take him as a group member not believing that he is a puppet. He is the spirit, voice, and reason of the ninja gang, and has the ability to regurgitate for Chris. *Andre Andre is the green ninja. He comes from Russia and his heritage is often made fun of by the others. He has a very thick accent and choppy English, as he always speaks for himself in the third person. Andre is dumb but shown to be the powerhouse of the gang. He has severe anger-management issues, though this proves helpful when he is fighting. He will eat anything, including his little brother and his pet hamster. It is said by Rogi that he drinks out of the toilet. *Rogi Rogi is the red ninja. He has a southern accent and curses often. He is extremely impulsive, maybe even more so than Spencer. He is extremely perverted, shown to flirt with any available female, excluding Tanzy. He is fond of strip clubs. Rogi doesn't take his job as a ninja very seriously, and he pulls pranks on others. *Dr. Brains Dr. Brains is the scientist who lives in the ninjas' basement. His wacky inventions usually seems useless but somehow come in handy, such as his genetically mutated exploding chickens. Although he makes many strange inventions, he occassionally builds practical things such as tanks. In the 10th episode, Remember When, he has a machine that allows others to see into the future, although he is not sure whether the future events will happen or not. Category:Characters